A Certain Strange Dream
by Tanuki56
Summary: In Misaka's dream, Kuroko becomes the Onee-sama. One-shot.


Hello, I am Tanuki56.  
>I have been wanting to write a Misaka x Kuroko story for a really long time and I finally did it. :) Yay!<p>

**Warning:**  
>This contains yuri aka girl x girl. Don't read if you don't approve.<br>This story is born out of my own imagination, so please don't bash if some things are not entirely accurate.  
>Also note that this occurs in a dream, so characters' personalities may not stay true to the anime or manga.<p>

Excuse any spelling/grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the storyline.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Certain Strange Dream<strong>

Misaka Mikoto found herself standing outside the entrance gate of Tokiwadai Private Middle School. She blinked in confusion, her mind registering the familiar red brick walls, the looming clock tower, the beige-grey uniforms and the falling pink petals that obscured her vision occasionally. The sound of chatter and bustling vehicles echoed through, blending nicely to produce a dulcet background hum.

"W-What…?" Misaka found herself asking to no one in particular. Heck, it was not even a legitimate question to begin with. She shifted her feet uneasily, acutely aware of the cool air tickling against her skin. Gazing down at her body, she saw that she was clad in her usual school uniform, another splash of beige and grey. Misaka wiggled her fingers and realised that she was tightly clutching onto a dark-brown leather briefcase. Her favourite gekota keychain dangled cutely from its red strap on one side.

The girl drew her lips into a taut line, puzzled by the disconcertment bubbling within her gut. _I feel strangely baffled. But, baffled at…what?_ She scanned her surroundings cautiously, searching for a potential threat that might explain her unease. To her relief and disappointment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Masses of Tokiwadai students slowly streamed through the black iron gates while engaged in light conversations. The morning breeze weaved through the intricacies of the cherry blossom trees, as though beckoning the trees to dance, their branches to sway and the pink petals to trail behind and follow.

Holding a free hand over her eyes, Misaka gazed up at the azure blue sky through the gaps in her fingers. She narrowed her eyes upon the sun's stunningly bright glare. Her stomach churned. The sun's warmth, for some reason, seemed strangely foreign.

Misaka inwardly shook her head and reassured herself. _Everything looks normal. I must be overreacting._ She brushed a pink petal off her shoulder casually and loosened her grip on the handle before setting off towards the main building. Misaka stared at the pristine white tiles blankly as she walked, probing her memory for an appropriate explanation. Thin fear trailed through her veins when she found her mind deeply muddled, as though she had lost her memory. As though, she had no memory at all. She felt her body instinctively stiffen and quickened her pace.

"What on earth is wrong with me?" Misaka stopped by one of the towering white pillars at the main entrance and frowned. She leaned against the column weakly, feeling the coolness of the marble stone through her clothes. It was noticeably quieter here. Students would pause in their conversations to read the school notice boards or shrink at the presence of teachers observing the entrance. Their noisy chatter was significantly reduced to hushed whispers. She gritted her teeth, hoping that this rare quietude would help incite some clarity. It was evident that was something amiss._ But...what exactly?_

Misaka held her hand out unconsciously, catching a few pink petals in mid-air. She pressed a pink petal between her fingers and admired the soft texture. Her train of thought constantly veered off the logical tracks in her mind and was obscured. Misaka struggled to make sense of everything while distracted by the flower petals in her hand.

Suddenly, a gust of wind swerved right in and caught the petals in her palm. Misaka spun on her heel sharply, feeling a strange sense of intrigue. She elbowed her way through the crowd, walked down long corridors and turned past endless corners, her vision clouded in sugar-coated pink. All she could hear was the thundering sound of excited blood pumping through her veins and the muffled background noise.

It ended just as quickly as it had begun. The petals broke apart and fluttered towards the sky. Misaka blinked in confusion, breaking out of her trance. The breathtaking sight of the school's enclosed garden greeted her and the cool morning air caressing her skin in a welcoming embrace. The garden was a beautiful canvas of brilliant pink. The petals covered the ground like snow and gathered tightly around the ceiling like the clouds. A cascading waterfall sat neatly at the back of the garden, the trickling pool now a blanket of soft pastel. Misaka's breath hitched at the display.

"Excuse me, what business do you have with Onee-sama?" Deeply entranced by the garden, Misaka had failed to notice a girl standing right beside her. Hostile eyes met her gaze and Misaka felt a tinge of annoyance stir within. The girl placed a hand by the hip and took an intimidating step forward. "You are interrupting her morning tea. If you do not have an appointment, I suggest that you leave."

"Huh? What 'morning tea'?" Misaka growled in response when the rude girl proceeded to poke her shoulder with a finger. The girl shot her a warning glare and clenched her fists, the anger seething. _How rude can one get? This girl is seriously—_

"Leave her be." A wave of familiarity shot through Misaka. She tore her eyes from the incredibly rude girl and focused her attention on the owner of the soothing voice.

The girl's rose-coloured eyes were half-lidded and she blew softly at the steaming cup of tea, reveling in the calming scent. With one leg crossed over the other, she was the striking image of gracefulness. Her wrist bowed elegantly and her fingers were wrapped gently around the immaculate white cup. The girl gazed sideways at Misaka, the curtain of rich salmon-pink hair flowing gently behind her.

An incredulous gasp left her lips.

Misaka knew that face. Her leather bag fell to the ground with a soft thud. She opened her mouth and closed it and opened it again, disbelief evident in her mien.

"B-but Onee-sama, I believe that this wret—girl is not supposed to be here. She has imposed on your beloved garden and—"

"Kuroko!" Misaka bolted forwards, pushing past the rude girl, and slammed her hands against the picnic table. The table shook under the force and the tea in the numerous cups rippled outwards. The girl shot her a look of composed displeasure. "What on earth is going on?! What are you doing here?"

The rude girl stomped forwards and pointed an accusing finger at Misaka. "How dare you address Onee-sama so casually!"

Steady rose-coloured eyes met frantic chestnut ones and lingered, curiousity gradually pooling. Without breaking the stare, Kuroko sipped at the tea calmly and dismissed the girls with a gentle wave. The girls shot Misaka resentful glares, evidently torn about the notion of leaving. Kuroko purposefully tapped her fingers against the table loudly and eventually, the girls began to walk out of the garden.

A silence ensued once they were alone.

"Now, what would your name be?" Kuroko gently placed her empty cup on the table, her soft voice leaving behind an echo. The edges of her pink hair seemed to frame her pretty face perfectly, accentuating her features. Misaka furrowed her brows in confusion and replied in an irritated tone. "Don't you know my name, Kuroko? What is wrong with you?"

"I believe that I have not met you until now." Kuroko stood up with such poise that she might have been a professional dancer and sauntered towards Misaka. A mischievous smile danced upon her soft pinkish lips, causing Misaka to inwardly gulp. "It's strange, being called Kuroko feels almost nostalgic."

Misaka felt her body naturally stiffen when Kuroko wrapped her slender arms around her waist, resting her chin dangerously against her chest and stared back at her chestnut eyes with such great endearment. This elicited a startled squeak from Misaka.

"K-Kuroko, t-this is—" Misaka felt herself blush hotly when Kuroko placed a svelte finger upon her lips. All words that lingered at the tip of her tongue vanished instantly and Misaka struggled to make sense of everything. She felt her brain turn to slush. Kuroko daringly leaned closer.

"Will you not call me Onee-sama as well?" A gasp escaped Misaka's lips when hot breath tickled her earlobe and her legs trembled under her own weight. She grabbed weakly at the sides of Kuroko's arms. The heat stirring within her was overbearing. _What is going on? Everything…is spinning._

"S-stop…Kuroko." It went to the point where all she could see was that intense pool of red-pink eyes, drawing her closer, shrouding her in its warmth. Each flutter of eyelashes, each searing touch against her sink, each alluring syllable spoken softly, Misaka was at her limit. And yet, there was this inexplicable speck of delight rousing.

"Such a stubborn child…" Kuroko whispered, intentionally grazing her lips against Misaka's warm cheeks. A shiver coursed through the latter. "But, I feel like making you mine."

Bringing her hands up to Misaka's shoulder, Kuroko pressed her forehead against the trembling girl's flushed forehead, their lips hazardously close. Pink petals clouded Misaka's vision and the scent of cherries infused her nostrils. _Too c-close!_

There was a moment of stillness. Kuroko gazed directly in Misaka's chestnut eyes, watching patiently for a reaction, a flicker of flustered emotion. Misaka blinked, the pink petals fluttering away once again and she became vividly conscious of their close proximity. Her head felt like it was about to explode at this new found embarrassment. Misaka made a weak attempt to push Kuroko away, much the latter's satisfaction. A glimmer of triumph twinkled within the pool of red and pink.

"Let me be your Onee-sama..."

Kuroko pressed her fingers against the girl's warm neck, closed the gap between their lips and they fell into the bed of cherry blossom petals.

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

There was a muffled cry somewhere off in the distance.

"Onee-sama!"

Misaka could hear it now. It was closer, a lot closer than she had expected.

"Onee-sama! It's time to wake up."

* * *

><p>Misaka shot upright and pressed her lips together. She blinked in confusion, her mind registering the familiar bedroom, the dark wood parquet flooring, her mint green gekota pajamas and the presence of a certain teleporter.<em> A dream…?<em> Misaka felt her ears grow hot in embarrassment. Kuroko gave her a look of genuine concern.

"Are you alright, Onee-sama? You are usually the one who wakes up first." Kuroko leaned closer to the dazed girl and placed a hand over her forehead. "It doesn't seem like you have a fever."

Misaka felt herself drawn to the rose-coloured eyes. She unconsciously reached for the soft pink lips, her fingers hovering inches away from Kuroko's face. The effects of the dream still lingered strongly.

_Wait...What am I doing?!_

Misaka squeaked, much to Kuroko's surprise. She bolted out of the bed and made a dash for the bathroom. _God damn dream!_

"I-I'll be taking a shower now!"

Kuroko stared blankly at the sight of a flushed and flustered Misaka as the latter fumbled with the doorknob.

"Onee-sama! That expression…"

_*cue dramatic piano music*_

A switch was flipped within Kuroko.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Music playlist (songs that helped me write):<br>Animenz - The City in the Night  
>Snow Dayy - The Tunnel (Said The Sky Remix)<em>


End file.
